Blood in the Snow
by Imagine Anne Morgan
Summary: It's Halloween in South Park. Stan Marsh is excited this year because it looks like they'll get a normal Halloween. Tweek freaks out and tells them not to count on it. It's South Park. There's nothing normal about the town or their Halloween.
1. Chapter 1

Blood in the Snow:

As she put the final touches on the Halloween Monster Bash and the Haunted House at South Park docks Mayor McDaniels prayed for a normal Halloween that year. In the past Halloween celebrations had been disastrous resulting in injuries and death to the people, costly damage to the town and abrupt cancellation of events. They've had everything from zombie invasions to witch attacks on the town and always during Halloween.

She didn't have high hopes for this because it was South Park and there was nothing normal about the town. She just hoped that the local children would be able to keep themselves out of trouble, but she couldn't even count on the little fat kid to behave. She sighed as she wished his mother would do more to rein Eric Cartman in.

"I'd kill for a normal Halloween." She grumbled. She wasn't even sure if she would be able to carry out her Mayoral duties during the events she'd set up for the town. She was now four months pregnant with her second set of twins to Police Chief Barbrady. She suffered from severe morning sickness and migraines. She barely coped with the trip to Middle Park for the rivalry football game earlier in the year.

Barbrady came in for his lunch hour. Since they were allowed to be open about their relationship without the fear of losing their jobs they enjoyed their lunch breaks together. She didn't have to hide her feelings or her pregnancy from the town. As a result she had mellowed out because she didn't have the extra stress of going out of her way to make sure they didn't get caught in the act.

"Please tell me there's nothing to weird happening on the beat?" He was usually the first to know if anything strange was brewing and now that they ran the town as a husband and wife team they were better prepared for any emergencies that should arise unexpectedly.

"Nothing to report." He said to her surprise. Leading up to Halloween there was always something in the works. If anything were happening she would have heard about it by now. "Do you want to go to lunch now Mary?"

"I do. I need coffee before I kill someone." She gathered up her heavy winter coat, her phone and her purse and followed Barbrady out the door.

XXXX

"Dude! Halloween is going to be awesome this year." Stan exclaimed with excited anticipation. He'd spent months with his mom working on a costume he was sure he'd win the costume contest at the Halloween Monster Bash.

"Yeah, but something weird always happens." Tweek added nervously. "It's usually a total disaster. Bothering with Halloween is too much pressure man!"

Cartman sighed with exasperation. "Can you just chill the fuck out for once dude?"

"Argh! It's not that fucking simple man!" Tweek screamed in Cartman's face. "Every Halloween something bad happens and we all have to evacuate."

"Tweek is right." Dovahkiin added to Tweek's defence. "He's not freaking out for no reason. We have to keep an eye out for anything weird just in case. The Mayor put up a bunch of new policies and procedures to follow in case of an emergency. My dad says they're finalising the plans for an underground bunker that'll be big enough to shelter everyone in town in case it's not even safe to evacuate to the community centre."

"How much is something like that going to cost?" Stan wondered. It was just as well they secured the grant money from President Garrison.

"It's a lot of money." Dovahkiin replied. "But necessary to keep the town safe."

"See!" Tweek snapped at Cartman. "Even the Mayor knows there's some weird shit going down!"

"Tweek, honey!" Craig snapped at Tweek to knock some sense into him. Tweek was always on the verge of a nervous breakdown due to the amount of coffee he drank on a daily basis. "It's going to be okay. We'll have a nice Halloween and if anything happens I'll be right here."

Craig's reassurance seemed to calm Tweek down a bit. "Okay, we'll go organise our costumes for the contest."

Cartman's next remark was directed at Craig. "Let's hope your Halloween costume is sweeter than your Coon and Friends costume."

Craig flipped Cartman off and walked away hand in hand with Tweek.

XXXX

McDaniels was busy getting her family ready for Halloween. She had dressed and styled her hair and make-up hours ago. She was looking forward to spending Halloween with her family openly. She felt bad for her young children in previous years because they didn't get to enjoy these moments with their father.

She usually themed her costumes with her aides Johnson and Freddie. In previous years she'd dressed as the Wicked Witch of the West while Johnson and Freddie were continuously bitching about being flying monkeys in public.

This year she themed the costumes with her family. She dressed as Cleopatra, while Barbrady was Mark Antony, her son Jordan was dressed as King Tut and her little girls were mummies for the occasion. She tried to get her Goth nephew to conform to the family theme, but it was a losing battle. Pete emerged from his room dressed as a medieval gargoyle.

"You're lucky I show up at all Aunt Mary." Halloween activities were one of the few things he would conform for.

"Come on." She hurried everyone out the door. "Let's go trick or treating."

"Our babies aren't going to sleep tonight." Barbrady said on the way to the first house. If they had too much sugar during the day they didn't sleep.

"Just don't let them eat too much candy George." Barbrady was a big softie. All their daughters had to do was give him the sad puppy dog look they inherited from him and he'd cave.

XXXX

"Wow dude!" Stan exclaimed with excitement as they waited for their friends to arrive at the bus stop. He was proud of his costume. He spent several weeks working on it with Wendy and his mom. He was dressed as Beetlejuice while Wendy was Lydia in her red wedding dress. "We might actually get a normal Halloween this year."

"I wouldn't count on it man. It's South Park." Tweek panicked. He was still adamant that something bad was going to happen during the Halloween festivities. He showed up at the bus stop dressed as an alien while his boyfriend Craig was an astronaut.

"Come on dude, just because it's South Park doesn't mean something bad is going to happen every Halloween." Kyle added in an attempt to reassure Tweek. "It's Halloween right now. If something was to happen it would be happening already."

"I guess you're right." Tweek calmed down a bit as he held hands with Craig.

Kyle lost it when Cartman arrived hand in hand with Heidi Turner. It was obvious that Heidi had picked their costumes. They were dressed as Mickey and Mini Mouse. Cartman glaring at him didn't stop his hysteria.

"Weak!" Cartman grumbled with disgust. It was obvious he didn't want to wear such a lame costume.

"What are you supposed to be Fat Ass?" Kyle giggled at Cartman's expense. His Pennywise costume was better than Cartman's. There was no way Cartman was going to win the costume contest.

"Weak." Cartman was too exasperated to bother with a fight with Kyle in front of his girlfriend who kept a watchful eye on him.

"Hi Stan." When Wendy finally arrived they were ready to go.

"This is fucking weak." Cartman grumbled as they went to the first house.

XXXX

They were barely down the street when they noticed something wasn't right. He just wished for once they would have a normal Halloween.

"The fuck?" He sighed with exasperation. He just wanted to enjoy trick or treating with his friends.

"Isn't that your dad?" Kyle asked as his face paled at the sight of Randy Marsh standing alone in the middle of the street with a malevolent smile plastered across his face.

"Dad?" Fear overwhelmed him. They worked so hard to keep him locked up for his murderous rampage across town and for what he did to Mayor McDaniels.

"Dude?!" Kenny mumbled loudly through his No Face costume. "I thought your dad was in the asylum?"

"He was locked up!" His face paled and his heart sank in the pit of his stomach. Whenever he went to the asylum to see his father out of obligation he asked the guards on duty if there was any way he could possibly escape. They always assured him escape was impossible because none of the patients had ever succeeded. This was the first time someone had succeeded in breaking out of the insane asylum. Why of all insane freaks did it have to be his father?

"This is fucking creepy man!" Tweek panicked. "Make him stop!" He screamed and pulled out some of his hair. He nervously showed his friends the clump he just pulled out. "Did you see that? I just pulled out my hair?!"

"Hey Stannie!" Randy's malevolent smirk became wider as he slowly approached them. "How's my boy?"

"Okay." Craig, who was usually the calmest one of the group, was officially petrified. "I agree with Tweek. This is fucking creepy."

"See!" Tweek shouted matter-of-factly. "It's South Park. We can never have a normal Halloween in this town. This shit ain't normal man!"

"We have to tell the town!" Stan panicked. "We have to warn the Mayor!"

They backed away when Randy came closer. Before he could get too close a winged creature resembling a demon appeared out of nowhere, scooped Randy up and took off with him. His screams faded as Randy and the creature disappeared from sight.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Not knowing what else to do Stan urged the others to follow him while keeping Wendy close as they ran.

XXXX

"Jesus Christ!" She groaned when she heard the little trouble makers screaming down the street. Stan Marsh wasn't watching where he was going out of fear and crashed into her almost knocking her over.

"Watch it kid!" She snapped without disguising her annoyance. She was pregnant and the last thing she needed was to fall over especially not while she held onto her older twins Lena and Olivia.

"Sorry Mayor." He seemed relieved when he saw her.

She could tell by the look on his face that something was very wrong. His eyes widened in fear and the colour had drained from his face. "Oh hell!" She grumbled with annoyance. Why couldn't they ever have a normal holiday season in South Park?

"What is it?" Barbrady asked with concern.

"Some demon freak thing took my dad away." He was out of breath and couldn't speak in a full sentence.

"Isn't your dad locked up?" Barbrady asked incredulously. He exchanged glances with her knowing she wouldn't appreciate it if this were a sick practical joke.

"He was locked up." Stan struggled to explain what he saw. If this were a joke his story would have been rehearsed. "It was definitely my dad I saw. I swear."

"It was Randy Marsh alright." Tweek panicked. "It was real fucking creepy man!"

"It was definitely Mr. Marsh." Wendy had taken a photo before the creature took Randy away.

Her face paled when she recognised Randy in the photo. This wasn't a joke and he _had_ escaped from the asylum. She always feared this day would come. She had nightmares about him breaking out and coming after her. She didn't like the look on his face. It frightened her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and her skin crawled. "Oh God!"

"I don't know what to do!" Stan panicked. "The demon thing took him."

"What demon?" Barbrady asked incredulously.

Wendy Testaburger had somehow managed to capture video of the creature that took Randy Marsh.

"Oh, for the love of God!" She cried fearfully. She didn't want to be reminded of that night. She hoped that she would never see Randy again despite fearing the day he came after her would come. She still had nightmares about the attack. Barbrady had to calm her when she screamed in her sleep. Her little daughters hid their faces in her shoulders.

"It's the mean man!" Lena cried.

"Dad's already a monster!" Stan Marsh couldn't calm down even though his friends tried to reassure him that everything would be okay. They would help him stop his dad like they did before. "This is going to be worse than before!"

She panicked. The kid was right. She had the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that he was coming for her. He still sent her threatening letters from the asylum. He still lusted after her. Now he was in the hands of a monster there was no telling what he could do.

"The town is under attack!" Stan continued screaming as Wendy Testaburger tried futilely to calm him down.

"It's going to be..." He abruptly cut her off. There was no reassuring him.

"No it isn't!" Stan shouted at no one in particular. "He butt fucked the town before. He's fucking monster, it'll be even worse!"

"Stan!" Kyle tried knocking sense into his friend. Like Wendy's attempts to calm him down it didn't work.

Stan grabbed Kyle by the collar of his Pennywise costume and shook him. "My... dad... is... a... fucking...monster!" He screamed in Kyle's face. "Before I could spy on him and tell you guys what he's doing. I don't know what he'll do now he's with that thing! I don't want to go near him in case he eats me. Do you want to get eaten Kyle? Do you want to fuck with whatever that was that took my dad Kyle?!"

Kyle's eyes widened in fear. "N-no." He replied meekly.

"Mayor?" Dovahkiin interjected before Stan's panic attack could escalate. "We need an emergency town meeting. You might want to cancel all Halloween events. There could be more than one monster. There may be more than just the one that took Mr. Marsh."

She sighed with exasperation. The Hughes kid was right. Stopping Randy was the priority over a Halloween Monster Bash and a Haunted House. She just wished she could have a normal Halloween especially since this was the first Halloween her children could openly spend with their father. She felt bad for her little ones knowing they would be so disappointed. Why whenever something weird happened was it always her town that bore the brunt of it?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The panicked town's people gathered in the community centre clamouring fearfully. This was nothing unusual only this time they were not overreacting. More people had reported sightings of the winged creatures similar to the one that took Randy Marsh. He was glad he sent his wife and kids away to their remote cabin for their own safety Mary was pregnant and she was supposed to be on maternity leave. She also wasn't allowed to be under any stress, but with her job and South Park keeping her relaxed was easier said than done.

He'd seen a lot of weird things during his time as Police Chief of South Park Police Department. Nothing surprised him anymore. But, Randy was a power hungry monster before the creature took him. He still lusted after his wife. Even though the town's people were demanding her presence to lead the emergency operations he still wouldn't allow her to come anywhere near South Park until they brought the situation under control.

They didn't seem to understand his need to protect his wife and children. Not only that, Mary suffered severe morning sickness and could scarcely get through two minutes without throwing up. She spent the day before Halloween curled up in a tight ball on the bathroom floor next to the toilet.

"Rabble! Rabble! Rabble!" They clamoured fearfully. If he couldn't reassure them he was going to have a riot to contend with.

"Where's the Mayor?!" Sheila Broflovski demanded with irritation.

"I had to send her out of town for her own protection." He really tried to reason with the crowd, but they were anxious and soon that anxiety and fear would boil over to hostility. He wished Mary was able to do her mayoral duties. He didn't know how she did it, but she could always get them to shut up even when tensions were about to boil over.

"Who's running the emergency operations?" Linda Stotch panicked.

"I am." He assured the crowd that the police department were doing everything they could to bring the situation under control. "I'm briefing Mary on the situation."

XXXX

"Where the hell are you going?" He demanded after she put the little ones to sleep and tried to leave the cabin unnoticed.

She stopped in her tracks when she heard him behind her. "I'm going back to town. I need you to stay here and look after your little cousins for me."

His face paled and his eyes widened in fear. "Are you fucking insane?! Randy Marsh is already after you and he's a monster now!"

"You can't stop me going back to town." She snapped as she went to leave. "You know I can't stand doing nothing when there's an emergency!"

He blocked the front door. "This is just going to piss Uncle George off." She managed to push passed him easily enough. "You're supposed to stay here! Aunt Mary!"

She ignored her nephew and was driving back to town before he could catch up with her.

XXXX

She breathed a sigh of relief when she made it to the safety of the community centre without spotting a single winged demon. She almost lost control of her car concentrating more on the sky than the road. She immediately became irritated when she heard the rabbling. She knew they were on the verge of a riot.

"Can't those idiots go a week without rioting and beating each other up?" She grumbled to no one in particular.

"Rabble! Rabble! Rabble!" They cried. Their angry clamouring was obviously starting to make her husband nervous. She had to do something.

"WILL YOU IDIOTS SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she screamed at them. Her angry voice reverberated around the room instantly silencing them. She noticed her husband who was not only surprised to see her, but mad at her for ditching her protection detail at the cabin.

"Mary?" He demanded without disguising his annoyance. "What are you doing here? I sent you to the cabin for your own protection. I told you I had everything under control."

"You know I can't stand sitting around and doing nothing during an emergency." She protested.

"If you're here then who's looking after our babies?" Barbrady folded his arms and demanded an explanation.

"Peter." She'd taken the car so Pete wouldn't be able to come back to town after her.

"You're pregnant Mary." He said matter-of-factly. "There are demon creatures everywhere and one of them is Randy. What if something happened to you?"

"I didn't see anything on my way here." She decided it was better not to tell him about almost losing control of her car.

"Alex." He called her son over. "You're going to escort your mother back to the cabin."

"Seriously, mom!" She was taken aback when she realised her son was also on her case. He was dragging her out by the arm and ignoring her protests when they heard Butters Stotch screaming for help somewhere outside the community centre.

"FELLAS!" He screamed and banged on the door frantically. "PLEASE! FELLAS! LET ME IN!"

A new girl – aged ten and had light turquoise hair similar to hers and wore a dark pink blouse and grey trousers – along with Dovahkiin Hughes threw open the double doors despite the risk to rescue Butters who was still screaming for help.

"FELLAS! PLEASE DON'T LET ME DIE!" Butters screamed.

The new girl grabbed Butters by the collar of his shirt and dragged him inside. In doing so the kids let a creature in. The decaying winged beast roared as it bared it fangs at the crowd. People scurried away from it like frightened rats as it drooled over the crowd.

"Jesus Christ!" Mr. Slave exclaimed fearfully. "We're like an all you can eat buffet!"

To everyone's relief Dovahkiin – who was skilled in archery – shot and killed the creature.

"God damn it Butters!" Stan Marsh snapped at Butters who was trying to recover from his brush with death. "What'd you let that thing in for?"

"I didn't mean it!" Butters cried frantically. "I just didn't want it to eat me."

The new girl's mother – a petite blonde woman with a thick Australian accent – dragged her daughter away from the door. She grabbed her daughter by the collar of her shirt and shook her. "Katherine Marie Holloway! What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to get us killed?"

Katherine's eyes widened in fear. She seemed more afraid of her mother than the demon that almost killed them. "H-he was in trouble. I-I just wanted to help." She mumbled meekly.

Before she could intervene to help the kid Jimbo Kern and the other people that were scouting on the roof rushed back inside.

"What the hell is this?" She demanded. They gaped at her. They were clearly surprised to see her back in town.

"Those things are all over the place!" Jimbo exclaimed fearfully. He was pale faced and out of breath like everyone else in his company.

Gerald Broflovski, Brian Vlamer, and Ned Gerblanski brought Stuart McCormick back inside. He was wounded and had a bite mark on his neck.

"Oh my god!" Her face paled when she realised what this meant.

"Dad?" Kenny McCormick mumbled through his hood. Town's people backed away from Stuart who was clearly a threat to the safety of everyone in the community centre.

"What do we do with him?" Debbie Testaburger asked nervously.

"Restrain him and lock him in a closet." Barbrady ordered. "Keep him restrained."

They hoped they could contain him while they searched for a way to get rid of the demon creatures that were threatening the town.

She was petrified. She wished she'd listened to her nephew as he begged her not to leave. She threw herself at Barbrady as her face paled and her eyes widened in fear. "I should've stayed at the cabin."

He scowled at her with annoyance. "We can't take you back now. Those things are everywhere."

"I'm sorry." Even though she couldn't stand not being able to help in an emergency her husband was right about this one. She should have stayed at the cabin. She didn't feel well and blew chunks all over the floor narrowly missing her husband's shoes.

"Sick dude!" Stan Marsh exclaimed with disgust.

Chief Barbrady helped her to a seat and ordered her aide Johnson to get a bucket for her to throw up in just in case she couldn't make it to the bathroom. He also organised a protection detail for her.

"Keep an eye on your mother Alex." Barbrady commanded. He was more assertive these days especially when it came to her safety. His next order was for her. "No ditching this protection detail Mary."

"I won't ditch." She hated being treated like a damsel in distress, but she knew she couldn't fight her husband on his insistence she have a protection detail while the town was under threat.

XXXX

While the Mayor and her husband were bickering about a protection detail and her parents were distracted talking to the Stotch's she slipped away and changed into costume. She had a unique set of abilities and she put them to good use fighting crime. Especially targeting people who cheesed or were responsible for farming cats for their pee. She had an ability to communicate with cats from a young age. She also had basic healing powers along with the strength, agility and flexibility of a cat. She sensed danger and could often predict with accuracy whenever something bad was going to happen. Something big was on the horizon, but this wasn't the threat she'd been sensing and having vague visions about since before she moved to South Park from Blacktown, Sydney, Australia.

She made her costume herself which not only meant she could be a cat, but remain anonymous in crime fighting. That was the problem. She didn't have her Kitty costume and beat up a notorious biker gang and tipped Sydney police off regarding a large shipment of drugs coming into Sydney Harbour. It's why her family fled Australia. Those criminals were still hunting her.

"Wait?" She'd made friends quickly when she first got to school. She didn't cope with the idea of moving away originally because she thought she wouldn't make friends at all. To her surprise she was amongst the popular girls at school after she made friends with Wendy Testaburger. Dovahkiin Hughes – who scared her because she didn't hear him sneaking up on her – was a good friend too. "You're Kitty Litter. The one that beat up all the cops in town?"

"Goddamnit! You scared me!" She just about jumped out of her skin.

"Sorry dude." He noticed the look of embarrassment on her face as she checked to see if her parents were distracted. "Are you okay?"

She shrugged. "They're liked that all the time." Her mother and father were typical Australian Bogans who loved Australian Rules football, Holden cars, drank too much, didn't have all their teeth and spoke in thick New South Wales, Australian accents. Her mother was rough around the edges and wasn't shy when it came to discipline. Her father backed her up. She hated them both.

"Dude!" Stan Marsh approached them. He had the same look on his face Dovahkiin had. She hated it when people pitied her. "Goddamn your parents suck!"

She sighed with exasperation. "Can we just fight the demon monsters now?!"

"It's time for The Freedom Pals!" Dovahkiin announced enthusiastically. Stan hurried off to round up the other Freedom Pals.

Even though she preferred to work alone she didn't mind the alliance she had with The Freedom Pals. She still hadn't made up her mind as to whether or not she wanted to join on a permanent basis.

Moments later Stan returned with Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, Wendy Testaburger, Timmy Burch, Jimmy Valmer, Scott Malkinson, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak and Token Black. They deliberately excluded Eric Cartman because they were adamant he was still trying to take down their franchise.

"How do we get out of here without our parents noticing?" Token asked curiously. All the exits were sealed and with good reason. The adults barricaded the entrance so nothing and no one could get in or out.

Kitty Litter checked to see if her parents were still distracted. They were still engrossed in conversation with Linda and Stephen Stotch. Once she was certain the coast was clear she held out her hands. "Everyone hold hands."

They gaped at her. "How's that going to help?"

Kitty Litter rolled her eyes. "Just do it."

They all held hands as instructed and before they knew it they were in the street just outside the community centre.

"Whoa dude!" Kyle exclaimed impressed. "How did you do that?"

She shrugged and didn't offer up much of an explanation. "I've always been able to."

"What do we do now?" Kenny mumbled through his hood.

"To The Freedom Pals Base!" Token urged everyone to follow him. "We need to find away to destroy those things."

"Jesus Christ!" Tweek screamed when two creatures swooped at them.

Kenny pulled his hood closed in fear. When they realised they couldn't run from the creatures Kenny, Dovahkiin and Kitty Litter disappeared. When they repapered they'd slain both creatures.

"Hurry up you guys!" Stan screamed at them. "We have to get to Token's house!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

She tried desperately to calm the people down. She had a hard time reigning in morning sickness symptoms while dealing with the frightened crowd.

"Mayor?"Sheila Broflovski seemed nervous when she approached her.

"What's the matter?" She asked when she noticed the worried expression on Sheila's face. She didn't know how this disaster could possibly get any worse.

"Have you seen Kyle?"She asked with grave concern. The colour had drained from Sheila's face and Gerald panicked beside her.

Her jaw dropped in shock when she realised that this was in fact going to get a whole lot worse. She hadn't had the chance to do a head count and make sure that everyone in town was accounted for. "I'm afraid I haven't seen him."

It wasn't just Kyle. The situation with a missing child just got a whole lot worse when she heard Mrs. Black calling her son.

"Token?" She noticed her with Sheila and approached while still calling for her son. "Token? Has anyone seen Token?"

"I can't find Kyle either."Sheila said to Mrs. Black's surprise.

"Your son is missing too?" Mrs. Black started panicking. "Token?"

Richard Tweak ran up to them. "Have you seen Tweek? I can't find him anywhere!"

She waved Barbrady over as the situation was serious. One missing kid was bad enough, but more parents started coming forward to report their children missing.

"Tweak?"Laura Tucker asked Richard. "Have you seen Craig?"

"I haven't seen Craig."He replied frantically. "Have you seen Tweek?"

"N-no I haven't."Laura's face paled. "Craig? Where are you?"

"What is it Mary?"Barbrady asked as he approached her and the crowd.

"We're missing some of the children George."She explained. Barbrady's jaw dropped. He went off to organise a search and rescue team.

"Your kid too?"She asked nervously as Denny and Leah Hughes approached her.

"I can't find Dovahkiin anywhere."Denny explained. He was worried along with the rest of the parents.

"What about Lacey?"She asked with concern for their daughter.

"She's right here."Leah had Lacey in her arms. "We can't find Dovahkiin."

"Wendy's missing too."Debbie panicked when she realised the other parents were all crowded around her for the same reason.

She ordered Johnson to take down names so they knew which children were missing from the community centre.

Fear overwhelmed her when she heard Sharon Marsh calling her son. He had assisted them with Randy's take down and capture. It was Stan who aided in her rescue destroyed that dreaded keytar. She didn't know if Randy still harboured and hostility towards his son, but she didn't want to find out.

"Stanley?" Sharon called through the crowd. Sharon approached the crowd when she noticed the parents gathered around her. "Has anyone seen Stan? I've looked everywhere he's not here."

"We have to find them!"Sheila panicked. Fear resonated around the room. She was right. They had to find those children before anything happened to them. "What are you going to do Mayor?"

Before she could respond a blonde woman she didn't recognise approached the crowd. Accompanying her was an older scruffy man with messy grey hair styled in a mullet, brown eyes and crooked yellow teeth. The blonde woman while young, looked old, didn't seem to style her hair and like her husband had crooked yellow teeth and not all of them were intact. They both wore clothes that looked like they belonged in the bin and were rough around the edges.

When the woman spoke she realised she must be Australian judging by her thick accent. She found it difficult to understand her. "I can't find Katherine."

She realised she was talking about her daughter – the child she'd seen with her earlier. She didn't understand why she would treat her child the way she did and shake her like that – just to clarify she asked the woman to describe Katherine to the police so they could find her.

"She's ten." The woman didn't seem to want to bother offering much detail about her missing child

"Anything else?" Yates asked as he took notes. "There are a lot of ten-year-old girls here. What does she look like?"

"Same hair colour as this bitch." She said pointing at McDaniels.

She bit her tongue. She wanted to smack the woman. "We need to know more about her to find her."

"What is she wearing? We need to know if it's the right kid." Yates found it difficult pressing this woman for details and became exasperated as a result.

"Black pants and dark pink top. She has long hair and blue eyes." She continued somewhat begrudgingly.

She maintained composure despite the morning sickness. The parents were panicking and the Australian woman seemed belligerent. "The police are on it. The centre is locked. I'm sure they couldn't have gone far. They can't get out."

"Don't count on them kids not getting out of here." The blonde woman shouted at her. "My Katherine breaks our security systems to get out of the house all the fucking time. We can't keep her locked in. If she can get passed those she can get out of this joint easy."

"Who are you?" Sheila Broflovski asked the Australian woman.

"Janet Holloway." She replied taken aback. "Why?"

"What's your child's full name?" Yates asked as he continued taking notes.

"Katherine Marie Holloway." The scruffy Australian man replied.

"Your name?"Yates asked for more information on the family.

"Name's Dazza." He replied. "Don't see what our names gotta do with our missing kid."

"All part of the process. We need the details of the people making these reports."Yates sighed. For some reason these people seemed difficult to deal with.

"We're going to find the children."Yates assured the parents. Officers that made up the search party joined him on Barbrady's orders.

"We're doing everything we can."She added. "I assure you we'll find them."

"All I see is you doing nothing!"Janet Holloway snarled through gritted crooked teeth.

"What the fuck?"The only reason she backed away from Janet who was obviously looking for an excuse to fight her was because she was pregnant.

"You're full of shit lady!"The more Janet spoke the more unnecessarily angry she became.

She didn't understand it. The other parents had taken her on her word – along with the word of the police department – which they would find the children and make sure they were returned safely to their parents. She also didn't understand why they had to lock their daughter in. Nothing made sense about these people and she knew she was going to clash with Janet. She just didn't like her. "The police are organising a search party. We're going to find them."

"Who fucking died and put you in charge?"Janet was aggressive. She actually wanted to fight her.

She was stunned. Why would she report a child missing and then pick fights with the people that were trying to help her? "I'm the Mayor of South Park!"

"Is this bitch fucking serious?!"Janet's shouting had the police on edge.

Her son Alex stepped between them before it could get ugly. "We have a search party organised. There's a team heading out as we speak. We will find the children."

"How about I knock this bitch on her ass?!"She shouted threatening her.

"She's pregnant."Alex tried to explain on his mother's behalf.

Janet pushed past him and tried to throw a punch at her. As Janet missed McDaniels couldn't contain the morning sickness and threw up all over Janet who shrank away from her with disgust.

"Eew!"Janet screamed with disgust. "I'll kick your ass for that bitch!"

Alex went to restrain Janet who only embarrassed herself further making a scene. "Get your fucking hands off me you pig!"Janet screamed. She tried to fight him off.

"Who are those people?!" She backed away from Janet whose screaming disturbed other people in the community centre. On Barbrady's orders Johnson led her to the back office so she could rest away from Janet.

"Are you okay mom?"Alex asked as Johnson helped her lay down on the couch.

"I'm fine." She still felt nauseated, but other than that she was fine. Janet hadn't managed to hit her. "What's wrong with those people?!"

"She called me a pig so I tased her."Alex exclaimed with annoyance. "I hate it when people call me a pig."

"If you want to tase that woman go right ahead."She wasn't about to stop him when it came to Janet Holloway.

"She doesn't seem too concerned about her kid to be honest."It was as though Alex read her mind. Janet may have reported Janet missing, but she seemed to care more about picking fights than she did about her daughter. "The other parents are panicking about their missing kids and their safety. This woman doesn't seem to give a crap."

"I want to talk to that kid when you find her." She wondered how that child lived with those people.

Alex nodded and left her to rest. She had to throw up again as soon as Johnson handed her a bucket.

XXXX

"Hurry up Token!" Dovahkiin screamed at Token as he fumbled with his house keys.

They were attacked three more times on the way to Token's house. Those creatures were everywhere. They could even see other creatures scouring the town from above looking for prey.

"Token!" Stan screamed as he spotted a creature in the sky. So far it hadn't noticed them on the ground below. "Hurry up Token!"

"I'm trying!" Token panicked as he fumbled with his keys. He had multiple keys on his keychain and each one he tried didn't fit the door.

"Jesus Christ!" Kyle shrieked in fear as the creature circling the town above finally noticed them and swooped for its prey.

"I got it!" Token urged them all inside when he finally got the right key.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked as he exchanged worried glances with his friends.

"W-we're fine." Kyle mumbled as he tried to catch his breath.

"Kenny?" He had to check since Kenny was prone to dying.

"I'm right here." Kenny mumbled to his relief.

"To the Freedom Pals base!" They followed Token to his basement.

"I guess it's time for us to save the town again." He added as he followed the other Freedom Pals down stairs.

They had saved the town on countless occasions. This was nothing new. As a result The Freedom Pals had formed a strong alliance with the police department and Mayor McDaniels. Mayor McDaniels seemed to like The Freedom Pals more as they'd expelled Eric Cartman/The Coon from their group.

"Now what do we do?!" Tweek panicked as he changed into his Wonder Tweek costume.

"Take out the Master." Kitty Litter along with Callgirl was already online researching. Both girls had phones and laptops open.

He wondered why Kitty Litter hadn't joined The Freedom Pals yet. She often worked with them, but also kept to herself as a superhero. They were all impressed with Kitty's abilities. She was fast, strong and flexible like a cat. He'd seen her summon cats to aide her in battle. She communicated with the cats in town, which was how she gained so much Intel before they could even figure out what's going on. Not only was she incredibly smart, she could fight. She beat up the sixth graders and the crooked cops in town and in doing so beat them into submission. The cops were too afraid of Kitty to step a toe out of line never mind the fact they were on thin ice with Mayor McDaniels and Police Chief Barbrady.

"There's a master?" Kyle asked with shock. Like everyone else he was afraid, but for some reason this didn't feel like it was the worst thing that ever happened in South Park. "What are they?"

"They're vampires." Kitty Litter explained to everyone's shock. "They only come out at night, so we'll be safe from them during the day. The Master is the largest and the leaders of the vampires. Callgirl? Can I see the video of the vampire that took Mr. Marsh?"

His face paled and his eyes widened in fear. "My dad's a fucking vampire now!"

"If the one that took him didn't just kill him." Kitty Litter watched the video Callgirl was showing her. "The Master is the one that took your dad. It's a lot larger than the other vampires we've seen already. I'm guessing it's highly likely your dad is a vampire now based on the footage I've seen. Since there are so many more of them now I think The Master is looking to build an army of the undead."

"Jesus Christ!" His face paled when he remembered something. A detail he didn't want to mention to Kitty Litter, but had to for the sake of the town. His heart sank into the pit of his stomach because even though he hadn't seen him since The Master took Randy away his dad was now a vampire. "The Mayor. We have to warn her!"

"Dude! Your dad's a fucking vampire. He was a monster before all this. What could he be capable of now he's a blood sucker?"

"What are you talking about?" He realised then Kitty Litter didn't know the full extent of the situation and what exactly this had to do with Mayor McDaniels.

He sighed with exasperation. He had to fill Kitty Litter in on the situation. He explained what happened at Carl's Warehouse between his father and the Mayor, how he blackmailed her and tried to get rid of Chief Barbrady because he wanted her for sex and power. "That's why we had him locked up in an asylum. He's totally insane. I'm the one that betrayed him and destroyed his keytar. I helped rescue the Mayor."

To this day he still didn't regret his actions. He'd do it all over again in a heartbeat if he had to. This time it wouldn't be so easy to bring Randy down. This time he was a blood sucker. It wasn't like before when he was just drunk on member berries wine and all they had to do was destroy his weapons to take him down. They had to find him, they had to find The Master that took his dad from the street and they had to kill The Master which would then mean his father would return to his human form. They had to find him and have him locked up again. They had to make sure there was no way in which Randy could escape because he was still a threat to Mayor McDaniels and he was still a danger to the town.

"How do we return Mr. Marsh to his human form?" Mysterion asked the same question that was on his mind.

"Like I said." Kitty Litter interjected. "Kill The Master. Kill the Master and everyone who has been infected will return to normal."

XXXX

While they were discussing their options and figuring out how they were even going to find The Master much less kill it a video call came through to The Freedom Pals base

"Video call coming through!" Tupperware announced. He was in costume along with everyone else. Tupperware along with everyone else in the room was surprised when they responded to the Skype call. It was Mayor McDaniels and she looked like she was pissed at them for sneaking out of the community centre.

"Mayor?" The Shadow asked with surprise.

"What the hell?" She snapped at them without disguising her irritation. "Why the hell would you sneak away from the community centre when there's an emergency? Those things are all over the place!"

"Sorry." Tupperware mumbled meekly." Mayor McDaniels was hot headed at the best of times and she wasn't one to be trifled with. "We needed to be here to help save the town."

"What the hell am I going to tell your parents?" Mayor McDaniels snapped. "They're on my ass to find you now!"

"Aren't you supposed to be at a cabin out of town?" The Human Kite asked to her surprise. "Ow!" The Shadow hit him in the arm and told him in a low whisper to shut his mouth.

McDaniels was not amused. She demanded an explanation. "Your parents want you all to come back here. Barbrady's under pressure to find you."

"We know what those things are." Callgirl interjected.

"What?" She looked worried. They could hear distant rabbling from the town's people in the background of her screen. "What are they?"

"Vampires." Mysterion explained to her horror. McDaniels' face paled as he continued to explain the situation. "The Master took Mr. Marsh. Kill The Master and Mr. Marsh and everyone else that's been infected with return to their human selves."

"Oh for the love of God!" She cried with exasperation. "Why can't we ever have a normal Halloween in this God forsaken town?!"

"It's safe to go outside during the day ma'am." Kitty Litter explained. "They only come out to feed at night. During the day they're asleep. We can try and track The Master tomorrow."

"Oh hell!" McDaniels caved in. She let them continue with their work to take out the vampire threat on the town. "Wait a minute? Which one of you is Katherine Holloway?"

"What?" He noticed Kitty Litter trying to hide from McDaniels as soon as she asked that question.

"Katherine Holloway?" McDaniels rolled her eyes as she had to repeat the question. "Which one of you his Katherine?

"Why do you need to know?" Callgirl asked which seemed to piss McDaniels off.

"Katherine's parents are on my ass to find her." McDaniels explained clearly irritated. "I can deal with the other parents in town. I can handle Sheila Broflovski when she's on a war path. She's not such a pain in the ass compared to those people.

"Hey!" Mayor McDaniels didn't seem too concerned that she'd pissed Kyle off.

"I-I'm Katherine Holloway." Kitty Litter mumbled meekly.

"You need to get your ass back here kid!" McDaniels snapped at her with irritation. "Your mother is a real piece of work!"

"Please let me stay and work with the Freedom Pals?" Kitty Litter panicked. He didn't understand what she was so worried about.

Mayor McDaniels sighed with exasperation and took pity on her. "What am i going to tell them? Your parents want answers."

"Please don't tell them about my costume or my powers? Please?" Kitty Litter seemed adamant that she wanted to keep her identity as a superhero from her parents. Her face paled and she was shaking at the thought of them finding out.

He wondered why? Why did she have to hide her abilities from them?

"They don't know?" McDaniels seemed surprised to hear this. She along with other officials was starting to become familiar with Kitty Litter as a new vigilante in town.

"They don't." Kitty Litter begged Mayor McDaniels not to say anything to her parents. "Please? I've put a lot of work in keeping this a secret from them. I don't want them to know!"

"Alright." McDaniels gave Kitty Litter her word that she wouldn't mention anything about her Kitty Litter alter ego to her parents. "It'll be our secret."

"You promise?" Kitty Litter needed assurance that Mayor McDaniels would keep her word.

"I promise. I won't mention a word of this to your parents." Shortly after that McDaniels went offline. The Freedom Pals now had her full support along with that of the police department to find and destroy The Master before the vampire plague wiped them all out.

"How come you don't want your parents to know about your super powers dude?" He asked as everyone else was wondering the same thing.

"I don't want to talk about it."She seemed embarrassed. It was painfully clear to him that she was hiding something.

"It's okay dude." He tried to reassure her. "Whatever it is we won't say anything to anyone else."

"Drop the subject!" She shouted at him. She was instantly angry as her face turned red and her fists clenched. He backed away from Kitty as she threatened to punch him.

Something else occurred to him in that moment. She looked like Mayor McDaniels. She had the same hair colour and a similar attitude. Like Mayor McDaniels she was scary when she was angry and not one to be trifled with.

"Dude, I think Mayor McDaniels has an Australian mini-me." Kyle read his mind. He wasn't the only one in the group who'd noticed this about Kitty Litter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

At day break they emerged from the community centre. The town's people went to gather food, hunting supplies and survival gear. Jimbo Kern sold out everything he had in stock from guns and ammunition to freeze dried food and even can openers as people prepared for the fight ahead.

Without revealing the source of her Intel McDaniels instructed those accompanying the police and The Freedom Pals on the search mission to find The Master deep in the mountains.

"Everyone has to be back in the community centre before dark!" Barbrady shouted through a megaphone. "Once we shut the doors that's it. No one gets in."

It was a harsh thing to do. They agonized over the decision to leave people behind after dark all night, but since Butters Stotch almost got them killed they didn't have a choice.

"I'm sorry." Butters mumbled meekly as he had his eyes fixed on the floor and nervously scuffed his right foot in the snow.

"Just get back before dark this time kid." McDaniels snapped at Butters.

All The Freedom Pals had returned to the community centre after they completed their research. They were out of costume and all the children were grounded for leaving the community centre behind their parents' backs.

McDaniels wanted to talk to Katherine Holloway who she recently discovered was the newest member of The Freedom Pals known to authorities as Kitty Litter. The Holloways were insane and she wondered how the kid lived with those people. South Park had its fair share of hicks, but these people were worse than the McCormick's when they were drunk and belligerent. She became concerned for her welfare when she noticed Katherine had a black after coming back to the community centre.

"Katherine is it?" She didn't know what to say to her. After her run in with Katherine's mother the night before and the woman's lack of concern for her daughter when she went missing that night and her attitude towards Katherine after she saved Butters Stotch's life she wondered why DHS hadn't done anything to remove this child from their custody and find her a safe home earlier.

"Yes ma'am." Kat mumbled meekly. She was clearly embarrassed over the state of her face. She glanced at her parents who were busy talking to some of the local rednecks. "You won't tell them about my powers will you?"

She decided not to press the kid for information too soon. It was obvious Katherine didn't trust her yet or even anyone else as she wasn't yet an official member of The Freedom Pals. "I won't tell them."

"What's the deal with your parents kid?" Johnson asked after several minutes of awkward silence.

"Goddamnit Bob!" She smacked him across the back of the head and scowled at him. She ignored his protests and focused on Katherine.

Kat shrugged. "They're Bogans. They're like that all the time."

"What the fuck's a Bogan?" Alex asked as he passed around water bottles and backpacks containing survival supplies.

Kat had to think about her explanation a while. "American equivalents are white trash or trailer park trash. They're usually drunk and they have their own culture and style. My parents are typical cashed-up Bogans. We do know plenty of dole bludgers too."

"Cashed up?" She and Alex exchanged awkward glances.

"What's a dole bludger?" Johnson asked.

"Cashed-up means the Bogans have money and a dole bludger is someone that mooches from welfare and won't get a job." Kat explained. "Those rednecks would be considered Bogans if they lived in Australia."

"What state are you from kid?" She asked curiously. The kid had a thick Australian accent that was sometimes difficult to understand.

"New South Wales." Kat replied. "Blacktown in Sydney if you want to get specific."

"Are all Bogans like them?" Alex asked with concern.

"Not all, some are really nice and they're just rough around the edges I guess." Katherine was clear that not all Bogans were like her parents, but there were some in the bunch that were just as scary if not more so than they were.

"Damn dude! What happened to your face?!" Cartman spotted Katherine with her and noticed her swollen black eye.

"I'll make you look worse than me Fat Ass!" Screamed as her fists clenched and her arms stiffened at her side.

"If she wants to hit you Eric I won't stop her." McDaniels added. She hated the little fat kid. She continued to wonder why his mother didn't do anything to rein him in.

Cartman backed away from them and ran away as soon as he was no longer within hitting range.

"I have to ask now." She worried about the child's welfare. It was painfully clear she was having problems at home. "What happened?"

Katherine sighed with embarrassment. "Mom punched me after I came back this morning. She said I made her look bad."

Their jaws dropped. They were horrified. She was just a child.

"What the fuck?" Alex clamoured with disgust towards her parents.

She shook her head not knowing what to say. "Your mother makes herself look bad. It's not your fault kid."

"She's a dumb drunk Bogan!" Kat snapped with bitter resentment. "She picks fights with everyone especially if she thinks they're better than her. I'd watch your back if I were you Mayor. She's staring you down."

"She already tried to fight me after she noticed you were missing last night." She wasn't in the mood to deal with Katherine's mother and opted to keep her distance from her.

Katherine buried her face in her arm and sighed with embarrassment. "She does this fucking shit all the time."

"Mom can't fight anyone she's pregnant." Alex explained.

"Mary isn't supposed to be here anyway." Barbrady added with annoyance. "I sent you and the kids to the cabin for your own safety."

She rolled her eyes at her husband. "The children are safe, that's all that matters."

"You're pregnant Mary!" Barbrady snapped at her clearly frustrated by her stubbornness. "Randy is a vampire now. He'll come after you again."

"Don't remind me George." She snapped back. "We still have to find him and The Master."

"Look deep in the mountains." Katherine interjected. "The Master will be there. She's at her weakest during the day. You should send a search party up before it gets dark."

"Before dark?!" Alex exclaimed as his eyes widened in horror. "Are you out of your mind kid?!"

"Before dark." Katherine insisted."The Master is weakest when going to bed. Dawn is the best time to take her out."

"We'll send a search party up." Jimbo Kern and Ned Gerblanski were the first two people she thought of to lead the mission.

"I'll supervise the police department." Barbrady added to her horror.

"No!" She snapped at him. "You're not going anywhere near the mountains it's too fucking dangerous!"

She worried that Randy would make an attempt on Barbrady's life. He was trying to get rid of George when he first started going mad. It was after she dropped out of the progressive movement and reinstated her long time lover as Police Chief. She knew he still wanted her. She got disturbing letters from him on a regular basis. She wondered why he'd been released from the mental ward. He was supposed to remain locked up.

"I'm the Police Chief, Mary." Barbrady protested. "I have to do my job!"

"He tried to get rid of you George!" She insisted that Yates could take charge of the police search team. "I can't lose you!"

He hugged her tightly and placed his right hand on her pregnant belly to feel the twins kicking. "I'm sending you back to the cabin Mary." He insisted while ignoring her protests. "It's too dangerous for you here."

Stan Marsh approached them looking for Kat. "Callgirl wants everyone for a Freedom Pals meeting." He was in his Toolshed costume.

"Don't draw attention to my eye. God!" Kat snapped at Toolshed who backed away from her in fear.

"Sorry." He was very apologetic as they left the city officials for a Freedom Pals meeting.

Johnson nudged her on the arm after they left. "Does that little girl remind you of anyone?" Freddie and Alex looked at her curiously as they'd noticed it too.

"Holy crap! She does!" Johnson exclaimed.

"She even looks like you Mary." Barbrady added when he made the same connection.

"She has your feisty attitude mom." Alex added, pointing out the similarities between his mother and Katherine Holloway.

"She's a mini you, Mayor." Johnson added to her surprise.

"Holy crap!" She exclaimed when she finally realised that they were right. "She is too!" The little girl reminded her of herself so much that it scared her.

XXXX

"We have a possible location on The Master." Callgirl explained as she had a laptop open for her research. "There's a cave at the very top of the mountain. I think The Master is hiding there."

"Should we go and check it out? Bzzt!" Mosquito suggested.

"We _have_ to find The Master before it's too late. So many people are already infected. My dad is already a vampire now. He died last night. He's currently hibernating." Mysterion explained fearfully.

"Jesus Christ!" Tweek panicked. "See! I fucking told you! I told you all! Argh! It's South Park. We can't have a normal Halloween and at this rate we won't even get Christmas! Argh!"

"It's okay babe." Craig said reassuringly. He handed Tweek a fidget spinner to keep him grounded. "We're good at saving the town. The Master will be dead and everything will be back to normal before Christmas."

"O-okay." This seemed to calm Tweek down a bit. "Christmas will be good right? We'll save the town again."

"We should go to the mountains tonight." Kitty Litter suggested to everyone's horror. She already pitched this idea to the Mayor.

"Are you fucking insane Kitty?!" Toolshed screamed at her. "We almost fucking died trying to get to Token's house last night! There isn't much daylight left now!"

There was a reason why it was better to track The Master at night despite the danger. "By the time we get to the Master's Cave it'll be dawn and The Master will go back to her slumber. She is weakest at this time and will be easier to defeat."

"Mayor?" The Shadow flagged her down as she exited the bathroom "Kitty has an idea."

"Whatever it is kid, you have my full support." She'd been on edge since she learned what the creatures were and that Randy was among them.

"I still say it's insane." Toolshed interjected nervously.

"If you have a better idea then I'd like to hear it!"Kitty snapped at him.

The children looked at McDaniels intently to the point it made her nervous. "What?"

"You guys are a lot alike."Human Kite noted referring to Kitty Litter.

"I noticed." McDaniels changed the subject. "What's the plan kid?"

Kitty Litter explained her plan in detail and insisted on tracking The Master at night to McDaniels' horror.

"Oh no! Oh no! No one goes out at night and I don't want to hear parents complaining about missing children tonight."It looked as though she wouldn't shake her disapproval of Kitty's idea. She'd backtracked when she originally approved the plan.

"We'll just destroy The Master tomorrow."Toolshed assured Kitty.

"It's going to take all fucking night to track The Master's location!"He backed away from Kitty Litter when she was in his face with her fists clenched and her arms stiffened by her sides. "If it's going to take all fucking night, then it'll take all fucking day. If we get up there at sunset we're screwed. They'll either be gone or they'll hunt us straight away!"

"Couldn't we just wait for them to come back?"Human Kite shrugged. It sounded like a suicide mission.

"No!"Kitty insisted forcefully. "We wait for them to go to sleep. They're weakest when they return to their slumber. If we delay this any further more people will be infected!"

"What makes you so sure about this kid?"McDaniels asked when she noticed Kitty Litter insisting on doing things her way.

"Yeah dude?"He wouldn't normally accuse Kitty Litter of behaving like Cartman, but the occasion called for it. She was acting like him. "What makes you so sure?"

Kitty Litter sighed with exasperation. "If I tell you guys about this you can't say anything to anyone especially not my parents."

"I know I've asked before, but why don't you want your parents to know about your super powers?" He asked her. He didn't understand her insistence on keeping her powers from them.

"Just keep your mouth shut okay!" She shouted at him. He backed off when she raised a clenched fist at his face. In a way he was more afraid of Kitty Litter than he was of his older sister Shelly.

"What is it kid?" McDaniels asked curiously. The same question was on everyone else's mind.

Kitty Litter explained her visions and how she could always tell when something bad was going to happen in the near future. "It's not just the vampires." Kitty Litter continued. "There's something else coming. I don't know when, but this town is the target for it."

"Another disaster. That's just perfect." McDaniels grumbled.

"It's a big event." Kitty continued as if Mayor McDaniels hadn't interrupted. "One that would mean the extinction of the human race."

"Dude? Seriously?" They shouted simultaneously. Their faces paled and their eyes widened in fear of the prospect.

"So, this is the apocalypse?" Mysterion asked referring to the vampires.

"No." Kitty explained the event would be bigger than this. "This is just a minor bump in the road. This isn't the end of the human race."

"So, it's zombies then?" Captain Diabetes shrugged.

Kitty Litter shook her head. "No, not zombies. It's something else. The visions aren't that clear. I just know something will cause the end of the world. I don't know what it is or when it will be. I do know for sure this isn't it."

McDaniels sighed. "We'll do it your way kid, but only because I don't want to be Randy's vampire bride."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Mayor McDaniels briefed the crew she and Barbrady put together for the mission when the Holloways approached. After the incident the other night she wasn't in the mood to look at Janet Holloway much less speak to her. "What do you want?"

"We want to help mate." Dazza Holloway had a shot gun in his hands and was prepared for a fight. "This country doesn't have such a tight asshole when it comes to gun regulations. Easier to buy guns 'ere, got it this morning."

People ducked out of the way as he aimed it at city officials. "For Christ's sake put that away! Unless it's a blood sucker don't point that at people!" McDaniels snapped.

"You got sand in your arsehole or something lady?" Dazza didn't seem to see the problem. He exchanged glances with his wife. "She is a bitch."

She didn't think letting them help would be such a good idea, but they needed more help with the mission. Many people had opted to remain in the community centre rather than face the blood suckers.

"What about your daughter?" Barbrady asked with concern. "You're just going to leave her here while you come with us?"

"Don't know where she is mate." Dazza shrugged. "She's grounded when we find her."

McDaniels rolled her eyes. "Fine. You can help." She called Jimbo over and introduced them. "The Holloways will be on your team."

"No problem Mayor." To her relief Jimbo led them away to brief them on mission specifics.

"I can't stand those fucking people." McDaniels grumbled to no one in particular.

"Does everyone know what they're doing?" McDaniels asked. She had to be sure as she didn't want any screw ups.

"Yes Mayor." The people joining them on the mission assured her with confidence.

The groups split up. She tried to leave with the police department and The Freedom Pals, but her husband intercepted her. "What the hell George?!"

"No way Mary." Barbrady shook his head. He wouldn't let her join them on the mission to track The Master.

She immediately became irritated that she couldn't assist. She wanted to work with her husband as a team. She might be pregnant, but she wasn't a damsel in distress and she wished people would stop treating her like one just because she was the Mayor of South Park. Her aides had been deployed to take her back to their family cabin. "George?"

"I'm not risking you Mary!" Barbrady insisted. He looked at her with big sad eyes. She hated the puppy dog look, but she couldn't refuse him when he looked at her that way. "You're pregnant. Randy is a monster. He was still stalking you from the asylum. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you."

"Oh hell!" She sighed with exasperation. The puppy eyes always worked. She had to go with Johnson and Freddie.

"I'm sure our kids miss their mom." He was over protective. She wished she could stay and help.

"What if I just stayed and ran the command centre?" She asked futilely.

Barbrady shook his head. "No. Please go back to the cabin where you'll be safe Mary?"

"Please?" She tried the puppy look on him knowing he was a soft touch and usually gave in.

"Johnson? Will you and Freddie escort Mary back to the cabin please?" She was amazed it didn't work on him. Barbrady insisted she go back with a small protection detail. On occasion – especially when Barbrady was the only cop in town – Johnson – former aide Ted – and now Freddie sometimes doubled up as bodyguards when she needed extra security.

"Come on Mayor." Johnson pulled on her arm and escorted her to a waiting car.

McDaniels reluctantly got in the back seat. She wound down the window when her husband approached the car. He gently kissed her on the lips before seeing them off.

"It's for you own good Mary." He held her face in his hands and kissed her again. "I'll come and bring you back when this is all over I promise."

She slumped in the back seat and threw up in a plastic bag after Barbrady waved them off.

XXXX

The Freedom Pals were all in costume and gathered outside the community centre with the police department and the other adults that would help with the mission.

"I still think this is insane. Toolshed was nervous as he looked at the pink and orange colour display that streaked across the sky. It was almost dark and he couldn't shake the fear of vampires after they were attacked trying to get to Token's house.

"Do we really have to track that thing at night? Won't it be safer in the day time?" Tweek panicked.

"I already told you before why we're doing this now, God!" Kitty Litter snapped with frustration. "Stop being a bunch of pussies!"

"Whoa dude!" Mysterion and The Shadow were impressed with Kitty Litter's tenacity.

"Everyone knows what they have to do!" Barbrady shouted through a megaphone. "Let's move out!"

"Everyone stay on guard." Sergeant Yates added. "There's like more of these things than there was last night."

Barbrady ordered Yates to remain behind with the people who opted to stay in town. He locked them in the community centre and quickly did a head count to make sure everyone who was going on the mission was accounted for. "Everyone's here and Mary's on her way back to the cabin we can move out!"

"Holler if you get into trouble." Jimbo handed out radios to The Freedom Pals and the other civilians in his company.

XXXX

They were almost at the town limits. She knew she couldn't fight her husband on his decision to send her back to the cabin.

"I know you want to run the emergency operations Mayor, but Randy Marsh is one of them now." It wasn't just Barbrady worried about her safety. Everyone was on edge even Johnson and Freddie.

"Oh hell!" They were right. Barbrady was right. Even though she wanted to assist with the emergency operations she also didn't want to remain in town while Randy Marsh was a vampire. She felt bad for leaving her younger children behind. It wasn't as bad knowing Alex had sent his family up as well and Keisha was supervising them, but she felt bad for leaving and not telling anyone she was going anywhere much less back to town.

She shuddered at the thought of becoming a vampire. She had a bad feeling that Randy would be the vampire to come after her. She didn't want to be his vampire bride. The video footage and even the photo of Randy in the middle of the street Wendy Testaburger showed her freaked her out. She felt her babies kicking and instantly wished she hadn't been so stubborn and left the cabin.

"Oh fuck!" Johnson quickly grabbed a shot gun that he had stored next to the driver's seat and armed himself. They were suddenly surrounded and the only option they had was to fight their way through.

"Oh God!" Her face paled. She just wanted to go back to the cabin. She wished she'd listened to Pete when he begged her to stay at the cabin. She shrank into the back seat as far as she could go when a vampire landed on the hood of their car and peered in through the windshield.

Johnson exchanged worried glances with Freddie. "Who didn't see that coming a mile away?"

As they feared Randy Marsh peered in through the windshield. He scraped the glass with his fingers and smirked at her, which made her blood run cold and the little hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stand up.

"Hello Mary." His malevolent smirk became wider when he noticed the fear etched on her face.

"Those kids were right." Johnson exclaimed fearfully. "This is fucking creepy."

She coiled into a tight ball in the back seat. "Make him stop!" She shrieked. In that moment she had a painful flashback. Marsh was on top of her while he felt her up. She felt the same helplessness she felt before The Coon and Friends rescued her. "Make him stop!"

Johnson and Freddie were prepared to fight. Her top aide handed her a pistol so she could protect herself in case they were separated during the impending attack. "You got this Mayor." He assured her.

"Right." She mumbled nervously. She panicked when the horde of vampires along with Randy Marsh tried to tip their car over. "Oh God! Stop!"

XXXX

"Johnson? Freddy?" Chief Barbrady had tried to radio them several times. He wanted to know if his wife made it out of town safely. "Mary? Anyone?"

"What's wrong sir?" Foley asked when he noticed the concerned look on his superior's face.

It was a clear night with the Milky Way visible overhead. Usually he would appreciate clear nights like these as they reminded him of the night he first got together with his wife. He couldn't explain the sense of dread that overwhelmed him.

"Oh hell!" Alex was feeling it too. He tried to call his mother, but noticed his phone was dead. He got frustrated when he couldn't get his radio to work. "I can't get through to them!"

"Me either!" Barbrady panicked. "My radio won't work anymore."

"Dude!" Kitty Litter panicked. "My Kitty phones don't work and my radio is busted!"

The Kitty Phones were part of Kitty Litter's trade mark. She handed them out to the few people she trusted. She made the cases out of sequins and painted cat faces on the cover, the ears and cat tails on the phone cases were made of felt. Most of the cases she made for her Kitty phones were pink or red.

"I've lost connection on all my devices and my radio." Callgirl panicked. The other Freedom Pals checked their devices and nothing was working.

"Check all the radios and any phones we have. They can't all be dead!" Barbrady ordered.

"No dice sir." Barkley was certain that none of their communication devices were working.

"What about your group Jimbo?" He had to find one that worked. He needed to contact his wife to make sure she was safe.

"Oh hell!" Jimbo kicked his radio in frustration as it refused to work for him. "My ham radio is busted!"

"Oh camel poo!" Barbrady started panicking even though he didn't outwardly show it. "We're not tracking The Master until I know for sure Mary got out of town!"

Before they could go anywhere Kitty Litter collapsed. In the midst of a violent seizure she screamed and predicted an apocalyptic event that would spell the end of the human race. People panicked and didn't know what to do as she screamed her prophecy and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"UNITE OR DIE!" Kitty screamed. "The one who will enslave us all is coming. UNITE OR DIE!"

"Jesus Christ!" Toolshed exclaimed with horror.

"Should we take her back to the community centre sir?" Foley asked after Kitty Litter became still and passed out.

"Dude!" Captain Diabetes panicked. "She needs the hospital!"

"How do we know it's not crawling with vampires?" Mysterion had a point. They couldn't risk the hospital or the people locked in the community centre. They panicked because Kitty Litter needed medical treatment.

"We need her with us." Dr. Timothy insisted.

Barbrady scooped Kitty Litter up. "What are we going to do?"

"We just have to take her with us." Human Kite insisted. "We don't really have much choice. We just have to hope she wakes up."

Fastpass had gone ahead to the town limits with Captain Diabetes to see if the Mayor had left town. When they came back Captain Diabetes reported to Chief Barbrady.

"We found your wife's SUV sir." Barbrady didn't like the worried look on the kid's face.

"Oh God! Mary!" Barbrady panicked. He feared for his wife's safety and the limp child he held in his arms.

"No sign of your wife or her aides." Captain Diabetes continued.

Fastpass and Captain Diabetes showed them the location of Mayor McDaniels' abandoned SUV. The hood of the car was covered in blood and there was blood splatter inside the car, the windows and windshield were smashed in and there were obvious signs of a struggle.

"They put up a fight sir." Yates' words did nothing to reassure him. His wife was missing and the possibility that she was now a vampire remained.

"Mary!" Barbrady panicked. It was imperative they find her. She was pregnant. He just wanted her to be safe. He looked at the child in his arms. She was waking up.

"What happened?" She croaked. She was tired and worn. All her muscles ached.

"You had a seizure." Barbrady explained. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I-I'm okay." She asked if he could put her down.

"Are you alright to walk kid?" Alex asked with concern.

"I'll be okay." When Barbrady put her down she lost balance and fell into him.

"No you're not." Barbrady picked her up again. "You can't walk."

"Oh hell!" Kitty Litter grumbled.

"You really are a mini Mary." Barbrady said as they agreed to continue tracking the Master. Mysterion summarized that the vampires that took his wife and her aides would have taken them to their lair.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"We have to find The Master now!" Chief Barbrady panicked. "We have to find Mary!"

The vampire population had increased. Kitty Litter was able to intercept a female vampire as she tried to take Mysterion away.

"What the fuck is wrong with this town?" Kitty Litter rolled her eyes at her mother as her Bogan parents panicked.

She didn't understand why they were here. They weren't helping at all. They just got in the way and pissed people off. Toolshed's Uncle Jimbo was about to punch her father if he didn't shut up.

"Welcome to South Park newbies." Daryl announced as he shot a vampire out of the sky.

"This shit happens here all the time especially around Halloween." Mysterion explained. "Get used to it."

"I miss Blacktown." Dazza grumbled with resentment.

"Why did you people move here anyway?" Jimbo asked as they continued up the mountain.

"It's our fucking kid's fault!" He replied angrily. Kitty had a feeling they resented her for making them leave. Now the truth came out.

"How's it her fault? She's just a kid." Police Chief Barbrady was disgusted by their attitude towards their own daughter.

"If she didn't beat up the fucking Comancheros or tip the pigs off we wouldn't have left the country." Janet snapped bitterly. "The little bitch needs discipline. She won't listen to anything we say. We're at our wits end!"

Kitty slumped into a tree and started sobbing. She knew they hated her. They even sent her away when her mother caught her talking to cats.

"Kitty?" Toolshed and Mysterion approached her carefully. She was so upset.

"They don't like me." She sobbed heavily and her shoulders shook. "It's not fair!"

"The little lunatic talks to cats." Janet said to her embarrassment. "Not even the mental hospital could deal with her."

She hid her face from the Freedom Pals who looked at her. She wanted that information to remain private. She continued sobbing as the ordeal of being sent away and subjected to unnecessary psychological treatments and testing was humiliating. Now everyone knew the secret she was trying to hide from them. The reason she didn't want her parents to know about her powers. She was too embarrassed to look at the Freedom Pals. Especially Mysterion who she liked and had a crush on since she first met him.

"This is why you don't want them to know about your powers?" Toolshed was horrified along with the others.

"They don't get it. I've always been able to do these things. I can't help it that I can talk to cats and have the same abilities cats do. My parents would rather send me away so they don't have to deal with me."

Mysterion sat beside her and put his arm around her. "It's not your fault your parents are assholes."

She worked up the courage to look at him. "I hate them. I wish I had a better family." She sobbed into Mysterion's cape. At least she had friends in this town. When she first arrived in South Park she thought she'd never make friends. She didn't have any back in Blacktown, Sydney and she rarely went to school because of the bullying and her parent's instance they do nothing but drive across country to rob banks.

"Is everything okay over there?" Chief Barbrady asked when he noticed she was crying. He was one of the few people in South Park who knew she was Katherine Holloway out of costume.

"My parents suck." She sobbed. "I hate them."

"Stay with us kid." Chief Barbrady separated her from her parents even though they didn't recognise her in costume. "I won't say anything about your powers."

"T-thank you." She mumbled and wiped the tears from her face so they could continue the search for the Master and Barbrady's missing wife.

XXXX

She noticed they were restrained when she regained consciousness. She hoped it'd been a bad dream, but she wasn't so lucky. "W-who is that?" Fear overwhelmed her as she could feel someone behind her. Whoever it was she was restrained to them as her hands were tied to someone else's.

"M-Mayor?" It was only Johnson. She remembered the vampires and the hoard that tried to tip her car over. She remembered HIM. Randy Marsh on the hood of her car. As she had feared he was a vampire. "Johnson? What is this shit?"

"I don't know Mayor." They were blindfolded and couldn't see anything.

"What the hell?" Someone removed her blindfold. When her eyes adjusted she noticed her other aide Freddie standing over her. He was infected.

"Hello Mayor." Randy Marsh stood behind him. Flanking Randy was a larger female vampire. The one she recognised from Wendy Testaburger's video footage.

"Oh hell no!" Johnson clamoured fearfully when he looked over his shoulder and saw them.

She struggled to break her restraints. "Get the hell away from me!" She shrieked.

"I still want you to be my wife Mary." Randy smirked bearing large fangs as he did so.

"NO!" Her face paled as she desperately tried to free herself along with her other aide as they were bound together in a way that made escape impossible.

"Back off Randy!" Johnson snapped at him. "What part of "no" don't you understand?!"

Randy ignored Johnson and sank his fangs into her neck. "You'll turn soon Mary and then you'll be mine."

"Son of a bitch!" The only way to prevent her transformation was to destroy the Master. She knew Barbrady was already tracking the Master. She prayed that her husband and the little vigilantes would find them in time.

XXXX

"We're not going to make it to the Master's lair tonight. It's almost dawn," Chief Barbrady was right. They had so many delays getting up the mountain and during the night they lost more team members. Officers Foley and Barkley had been taken along with Daryl, Ned, Linda Stotch and Mr. Mackey.

"Jesus Christ dude! We have to kill this thing!" Toolshed exclaimed fearfully.

"No shit!" Kitty Litter was becoming frustrated and as a result people kept their distance from her. No one wanted to be in her firing line.

"Does she remind you of anyone?" Mitch whispered to Murphy.

"One Mayor McDaniels is enough. We don't need another one." Murphy replied in a low whisper.

"God!" Kitty Litter snapped with irritation. "We were supposed to be there by now!"

"We'll find the Master kid." Barbrady agreed they should keep moving. "We have to find my wife."

"Can we hurry this up?" Kitty Litter was on edge. Everyone was. People were exhausted, but she wouldn't let them sleep.

XXXX

She resisted. She didn't want to turn even though it was inevitable. Johnson was nervous and continued talking to her so she could remain focused. He even pinched her just so she'd stay awake. So she could remain human.

"Don't do this." Johnson pinched her again. It hurt, but she needed him to keep her awake. "Mayor?!" He started panicking when she didn't respond straight away. "Mayor?!"

"I'm still here." She was exhausted. She couldn't stop her head from drooping. She even jerked awake when her head dropped and Johnson pinched her wrist. For the sake of her unborn twins she couldn't turn.

"You can't fight it Mary." Randy smirked as he and the other vampires prepared for their slumber.

"Oh God!" She shuddered at the thought of becoming one of them. She didn't want anything to do with Randy. She wished he'd take the hint and leave her alone. She despaired when she realised no one was coming to help them. She wished for the millionth time that she'd listened to her nephew and she hadn't left the cabin because she was stubborn.

XXXX

"Barbrady!" The Freedom Pals shook him awake. "Barbrady!"

"What?" He became concerned when he noticed the look of fear etched on their faces.

"We can't find Kitty Litter and you said everyone had to stay together." Human Kite explained.

"She's definitely not here?" He had to be sure before he put an alert out for Kitty Litter. He didn't want to create any unnecessary panic among the group.

"We looked everywhere." The Shadow replied nervously. "She's not here and we checked with Jimbo's group. They haven't seen her either."

Barbrady put a bolo out on Kitty Litter. "I told everyone to stay together. We've lost too many people already. Gee whiz!"

"What's going on sir?" Mitch asked with confusion.

"We're missing one of The Freedom Pals." Barbrady explained with concern. "No one has seen Kitty Litter since last night."

"Oh boy!" The cops were nervous. The groups had dwindled in size and now they were missing a Freedom Pal. Kitty Litter couldn't have been more than ten-years-old.

"Listen up everyone!" He shouted through his megaphone. "We're still looking for the Master, we're still looking for Mary, but now we're missing a Freedom Pal. Kitty Litter hasn't been seen since last night. Keep an eye out for her and don't drop your guard just because it's daylight."

"We've lost a Freedom Pal!" Jimbo was concerned and urged his group to keep an eye out for her.

"You people need to discipline your kids!" Janet Holloway snapped at no one in particular. She didn't recognise her own child in costume despite Kitty Litter's obvious Australian accent.

"Damn dude." Barbrady overhead Toolshed whispering to Mysterion, Human Kite and The Shadow. "Those people are fucked up. No wonder Kitty hates them."

XXXX

"What the fuck?" Kitty Litter regained consciousness. It was almost sunset and she was restrained. She didn't remember how she got there when she realised she must be close to The Master. The cave was dark, dank and reeked of death. When she looked up she could see the vampire army. They were sleeping upside down with their large bat-like wings wrapped around them. She wondered if she could free herself when she spotted the largest vampire in the middle of the hoard. She wanted to kill the Master, but she couldn't break her restraints.

"W-what are you doing here kid?" Mayor McDaniels asked surprised.

"We were tracking The Master and looking for you Mayor." Her face paled when she noticed the bite mark on McDaniels' neck. "Jesus Christ! You're infected!"

"So is my aide Freddie." Mayor McDaniels explained what happened to her.

Randy's malevolent laughter reverberated around the cave. He and the Master were the first of the vampires awake for the evening. "You can't stop us kid. Our army grows stronger every night."

"This one will make a fine addition to my army." The Master insisted. "So much power in a human so young."

"What do you want me to do?" Randy waited for his orders from The Master.

"Nothing." She asked Randy to step aside. "This one is mine."

"Get away from me!" She shrieked. "Son of a bitch!" She clutched her neck when The Master finally let go.

"I don't know what you're complaining about." The Master said as Mayor McDaniels continued to resist the turn and Kitty looked at her with disgust. "You should be grateful for the gift of immortality I'm giving you."

"It's a fucking curse!" Kitty Litter shrieked. "I'm a freak!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

They were almost at the top of the mountain. They could see The Master's cave in the distance. There was still no sign of Kitty Litter and they had to assume she had been taken sometime before dawn.

"A normal Halloween would've been nice for once." Barbrady sighed defeated. He just wanted his wife back, he just wanted the kid to be safe and he wanted things to go back to how they were before the vampire attack on South Park.

"We can't give up on this dude." Toolshed urged them to continue. Barbrady and the other adults looked as though they were about to give up. "We have to find them! We will find them!"

"I just want my wife back!" Barbrady was exhausted and distressed. "I just want to find that little girl!"

"Pull yourself together Barbrady!" Officer McDaniels grabbed Barbrady by the collar of his uniform and shook him. "You can't fall apart now! You're supposed to be leading this rescue operation. We have to find mom and the girl!"

"Oh geez!" Barbrady sighed with exasperation and urged them to continue.

It was the only way to get his wife, her aides and the kid back. It was the only way to rid the town of the undead that plagued them. He had to continue even though he felt like lying down and giving up. Thoughts of reuniting with his wife and finding the kid safe was what kept him going.

XXXX

She screamed and writhed in pain. Kitty Litter was turning and there was no going back once she'd been bitten.

"You have to fight it kid!" McDaniels shouted as she watched the kid's violent and painful transformation.

"I-I can't!" She screamed in agony and clawed the clay beneath her as her nails doubled in length. Kitty Litter roared as she beared her newly formed fangs. She screamed and writhed in pain as bat-like wings tore through the back of her Kitty costume. Her transformation was almost complete.

"What's going on?!" Johnson was restrained behind McDaniels and couldn't see what was happening. He could only hear screaming as Kitty Litter turned.

"The kid turned." McDaniels explained. She wondered how much time she had left before she turned. She struggled to fight it and could barely keep her eyes open. She prayed for a rescue even though she was confident there wasn't a rescue coming.

"K-Kitty Litter?" Johnson was nervous as the little vigilante was quiet and motionless after her transformation.

"L-little girl?" Her face paled when Kitty's fingers and wings twitched. Kitty Litter roared when she finally woke as a vampire.

Her eyes gleamed red and The Master was pleased with her transformation. "You need to feed little one." The Master said sweetly. The Master left the cave with Kitty Litter in tow.

Randy Marsh smirked after they left. "You're next Mary." Moments later he was gone.

"Why am I still alive?" Johnson asked with confusion. "Freddie and Kitty Litter are vampires, you've been bitten. I don't get it."

She had no answer to give him. She didn't understand it either. The Master had taken Kitty Litter to feed when Johnson would've been enough to sustain her. What was the point of leaving him uninfected and alive?

XXXX

The stench of death cloaked the air. The remaining members of the search and rescue team were all nervous. Almost everyone wanted to give up and hide in the community centre.

"This is a suicide mission!" Jimbo exclaimed in defeat. "How do we even kill this thing any way?"

"I have to find Mary!" Barbrady had a renewed urge to continue the search and find his wife no matter what it takes. He felt like giving up before, but Alex and Toolshed knocked sense into him.

While the adults were bickering about whether or not to give up and call off the search the Freedom Pals held an emergency meeting. Before they could even begin Kitty Litter appeared before them and spread her bat-like wings to full span.

"Kitty Litter?"Mysterion and the others backed away from her as she smirked at them and her eyes glowed red.

"The Master says I need to feed." Because she was a newly turned vampire she looked at them like they were food.

"Jesus Christ!"Wonder Tweek panicked. There was no calming him down.

"Y-you have to resist Kitty."Mysterion tried to reason with her. "We can help you, just don't do this!"

She laughed when The Shadow aimed an arrow at her chest. "I won't hesitate!"He warned her.

"You don't have the guts to shoot me mate."Even as a vampire she maintained a thick Australian accent. She heckled him as his guard dropped. "Go ahead. Shoot me, I dare you."

"Dude, stop!"Super Craig tried reasoning with her, but it was no use.

"Shoot me and you kill me."She smirked as The Shadow lowered his bow and arrow. "I told you. The only way to end this is to kill The Master. You can't stop her. She's too strong and the army grows larger every night."

"K-Kitty?"Professor Chaos backed away from her when he saw the hungry look in her eyes.

"Kitty stop!"Dr. Timothy tried reasoning with her even though it was futile. He even tried telepathically scrambling her brains, but his powers didn't work on her while she was infected.

She was too quick for them. They barely had a chance to react and he didn't think Professor Chaos saw it coming. She grabbed him and flew away with him. His screams faded as they disappeared from sight. The Freedom Pals screamed and ran to the police to report what just happened.

XXXX

"We found the cave!" The Holloways announced as the cops and everyone else in the search and rescue teams were panicking.

"You split from the group without telling anyone?" Officer McDaniels was amazed by their stupidity. People in South Park might be stupid, but at least they followed orders. They didn't even know the Holloways had ventured off by themselves.

"We found The Master's cave mate! What's the big fucking deal?" Dazza shrugged.

"We've lost two Freedom Pals you idiot!" Officer McDaniels snapped at him. "Kitty Litter is a vampire and she took Professor Chaos! There are vampires everywhere and you split from the fucking group when we told you to stay here!"

"Do you want to destroy this thing or not?" Dazza Holloway yelled in Alex's face.

"You idiots didn't go in the cave did you?" Jimbo along with everyone else were exasperated and had a limited level of tolerance when it came to the Holloways.

"I had a quick look, but I didn't go all the way in." Dazza explained to their horror. "I think I saw your Mrs tied to some other bloke."

"M-Mary?" Barbrady didn't know if he should be worried or relieved. "Y-you saw Mary?"

"Where is she?" Officer McDaniels demanded. They let the Holloways lead the way. Even though both he and his stepfather had no respect for these people because of how they treated their daughter they let them take the lead because it was the only way to find his mother, her aides and the kid and undo the vampire curse that plagued the town.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Mary!" He cried with relief when he saw her.

"Barbrady don't!" Johnson cried when Barbrady ran to her.

"But, Mary?" He just wanted to rescue his wife. Why was Johnson stopping him?

"She's infected!" Johnson explained to his horror. Johnson was still restrained to his wife and she'd turned. "She turned! She's one of them!"

"Oh God!" His face paled when he saw her and her eyes glowed red. "Mary!"

"Help me!" Johnson cried in distress.

"Have you been bit?" Jimbo aimed his shotgun at Johnson's face just in case he was.

"I'm not infected I swear!" He cried desperately. "Don't point that at me!"

Jimbo rushed to help Johnson. McDaniels snapped at him every time he got too close. "Mary!" Jimbo freed Johnson and in doing so freed McDaniels as well. She lunged at him and sank her fangs into his neck. "JESUS CHRIST!"

"UNCLE JIMBO!" Toolshed screamed in horror as the now infected Mayor of South Park bit him.

"Mary?!" His eyes widened in fear and he backed away from her as she slowly walked towards him with a hungry look in her eyes. Barbrady struggled to hold her back.

"We have to destroy The Master!" Callgirl shrieked.

"Hurry up! Please!" Barbrady could barely hold his wife back as she snapped at him

"Look!" Kitty Litter arrived with an infected Professor Chaos in tow. "Food!"

"I'm officially creeped out now!" Super Craig panicked. He was usually the calmest one of the group.

"K-Kitty?!" Callgirl backed away from her. "Please? Please don't do this!"

Before anyone knew what was happening Kitty Litter noticed Johnson sneaking past his infected boss to help rescue Barbrady.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Johnson cried desperately after Kitty Litter lunged at him and sank her fangs into his neck. "Get it off!"

"Kitty stop!" Toolshed cried. He wished he didn't say anything because she eyed him with intense hunger. She kicked Johnson in the face and lunged at Toolshed. She knocked him to the ground and bit him.

"Jesus Christ!" Wonder Tweek panicked. He summoned his supreme lighting to shock Kitty Litter.

"Toolshed!" Before Callgirl could reach him Kitty attacked her and drained most of her blood before she focused on Captain Diabetes who tried unsuccessfully to run from her.

"Shadow!" Human Kite screamed at Dovahkiin when The Master appeared above them. "Use your Time Fart now!"

The Shadow farted and in doing so paused time. He shot The Master in the heart with an arrow. The Master wasn't affected by his attempts to kill her. She ripped the arrow out of her chest and threw The Shadow across the room.

"What the fuck?" Tupperware gasped in horror.

"Why won't she go down?!" The Shadow picked himself up and straightened out his costume. The remaining Freedom Pals regrouped to find a way to destroy her.

"Change it to day time!" Barbrady cried. "Hurry!"

"He's right!" Dr. Timothy told The Shadow telepathically. "It has to be day time for that thing to go down. Kitty Litter and everyone else will go back to normal when we destroy her."

"I can finally get rid of you." Randy smirked at Barbrady who already had trouble holding his wife back as she tried to sink her teeth into his neck.

The Shadow farted through time and grabbed a dagger from Kitty Litter after she passed out and plunged it deep into The Master's chest. The Master shrieked and turned to dust. Everyone else returned to their normal selves. McDaniels collapsed in Barbrady's arms.

"Mary?" Barbrady panicked as he tried to wake her.

"It's okay Barbrady." Human Kite assured him. "She's not infected any more. Everyone that turned is going to be okay now."

"W-what the hell?" Randy regained consciousness and had no clue what was going on.

"Arrest him!" He ordered angrily. Randy Marsh could go back to the mental institution where he belonged.

"What did I do? What did I do?" Randy clamoured with annoyance when Mitch and Murphy arrested him on Barbrady's orders. "I thought this was America!"

Officer McDaniels hit him with his taser gun. "Shut up asshole!"

XXXX

"W-what happened?" McDaniels asked when she regained consciousness.

No one wanted to tell her or Kitty Litter as they both demanded to know what happened.

"What?" Katherine Holloway (Kitty Litter) snapped at them when she noticed their paled faces. "What did I do?"

"What the hell is going on?" McDaniels demanded angrily.

"Y-you guys were vampires." Token Black mumbled meekly.

"You were quite vicious Kitty." Dr. Timothy said to Kat's horror.

"You bit me and one of the mayor's aides." Scott Malkinson explained.

"She didn't just bite me." Johnson interjected. "She latched on and wouldn't let go."

"I-I'm sorry." Katherine felt sick and her face turned pale. "I didn't bite anyone else did I?"

"You attacked almost everyone in the group and you flew away with Professor Chaos and made him a vampire." Officer McDaniels explained.

"Oh God!" She was mortified. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her friends. She started panicking as guilt overwhelmed her. "I'm so sorry."

"Jesus Christ!" McDaniels panicked. She was resting in the next bed. "If she did all that then what did I do?!"

"You bit me when I was rescuing Johnson." Jimbo said to her horror.

"If the kids didn't kill The Master when they did you would've bitten me." Barbrady added.

"Oh God!" She leaned into him and panicked. "George, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Mary." He assured her that everything was going to be okay.

"Jesus Christ!" She panicked. She was pregnant and wondered what effects if any being infected would have on her unborn twins. "Our babies!"

XXXX

"They're fine." The nurse announced as Chief Barbrady ordered an ultrasound to check on the welfare of his unborn twins.

"Thank merciful God!" She cried with relief. Even though she was for a brief moment a vampire it didn't have any adverse effects on her babies.

Everyone who had turned was given a clean bill of health along with those recently bitten, but hadn't had the chance to turn before The Master was destroyed.

"See honey." Craig told Tweek as they held hands. "Didn't I tell you we'd have this sorted and save the town before Christmas?"

"We did save the town and we can still have Christmas." Tweek smiled with relief.

"See Kitty." Stan assured Kat there was nothing more to worry about. "We stopped the apocalypse you were warning us about."

"I wouldn't count on it." She shook her head. "This isn't the global extinction event I was talking about. Something else is coming. Something much worse than a few blood suckers."

"W-what c-c-could be worse than a f-few b-blood suckers?" Jimmy asked nervously.

As Kat drifted off to sleep they were all left wondering what was coming next.


End file.
